Bitten off too much to chew
by Hamsterlover6
Summary: Hermione tries learn a subject a bit too soon
Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room seated in a collapsing armchair by the large fireplace puzzling over a yellowing textbook. The book was titled Ancient Runes for beginners by Professor Bathsheda Babbling. The intrepid scholar had discovered the book when searching through the library for something new to read and unable to resist challenging herself, she had taken it out. Unfortunately this proved to be an impossible subject to learn in her first term at Hogwarts school.

Looking over the empty common room Hermione remembered the languages had been her Achilles heel at her primary school. The long lists of meaningless vocabulary had been impossible to memorise and Hermione could never focus long enough to make them stick. Ancient runes was much harder than French, Spanish and the many other languages Hermione had tried and failed, with its different alphabet and complex systems of capitals. Other wizarding subjects had been intriguing and logical. Since she had got her letter from Hogwarts, Hermione had lived and breathed everything magic. She had studied transfiguration over breakfast and absorbed potions in the toilet. Consequently the enthusiastic young student had excelled in every single subject.

The librarian at the library had warned her about the difficulties of ancient runes "especially in your first year" she had added "most students start ancient runes in their third year, and even then they find it a struggle. Do you really think you can do it". Hermione had been sure of herself, forgetting the different attempts she had frequently made. Hermione again attempted to learn the alphabet squinting at the faded spidery writing. Her eyes wandered over to a embossed image of two wizards duelling in ancient runes.

The wizards were wearing gold embossed robes and pointy hat too big for their oddly shrunken heads. Hermione was even struggling to find what ancient runes were for or how they would be any use to her. Frustrated to the point of tears Hermione threw the book across the room. It hit the portrait of Godric Gryffindor posing with Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Godric Gryffindor frowned at her disapprovingly and walked out of the frame into a photo of some men in ruffs and a skeleton. Gazing up at the painting Hermione realised that it must have been painted after Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had a feud. She wondered what Salazar Slytherin would have thought of her sitting there. Salazar well known for his views on blood purity and muggle borns being taught magic. Hermione suppressed a giggle as Godric Gryffindor sent a chicken flying.

Hermione returned to her thoughts on ancient runes and walked across the common room and picked up the book which was shaking with frustration at being thrown. Hermione ran her finger down the spine and noticed that she had torn the cover slightly. Cursing under her breath Hermione got out her wand and murmured a spell to repair it.

Setting the book down Hermione wondered if she needed a break. Slowly she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory. It was one of the last sunny days of the year and everyone else was outside making the most of the weather. Hermione didn't see the point of going outside mostly because she couldn't go out with anyone except Ron and Harry and they always seemed to lead to trouble. Quietly Hermione tidied up her things and alphabetised her textbooks. Hermione glanced at the clock the handles soon still. Sighing Hermione plodded downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Trevor, Trevor." Hermione entered to see who she presumed was Neville with stuck under the table.

"What are you doing Neville?" Hermione asked glad for the company.

"Uh hello Hermione," Neville stuttered "I am um afraid I have lost Trevor."

"I'll help you look" Hermione answered brightly.

"Thanks, actually" Neville started "here he is."

Neville pulled himself out from under the table clasping a toad.

"See you later Hermione" Neville shouted over his shoulder as he climbed through the portrait of the pink lady.

Hermione sat down in the collapsing armchair again and picked up Ancient Runes for beginners again and turned to the page of simple curses. Looking at the terms she didn't recognise she made a mental note to buy a magic dictionary or encyclopaedia when she was next in Diagon alley.

Hermione decided that Ancient Runes was too confusing and went to return the book to the libary. She would have to admit defeat to the librarian. Hermione thought about it and wondered if she could lie well enough to convince the librarian that she actually knew Ancient Runes. At the depths of her heart Hermione knew she would never be able to pursuade anyone that she had learnt a third year subject.

Hermione slipped the book onto the librarians desk and went to browse the books.

Hermione grabbed a history of magic and her favourite Hogwarts a history of the shelf.

She then wondered if she could attempt medium level transfiguration as preparation for the second year.


End file.
